valoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Political Structure
The Kingdom of Valoria believes in Galbados, The First Founder. The Monarchy owns the Kingdom, and the Holy Church is an extra-legal major power that has major influence of Valorian affairs. The Holy Church of Galbados is overseen by the Holy See, who is elected from among the Bishopry. The Holy See has the ability to excommunicate people from The Holy Church, and excommunication is recommended by the Cardinal of Justice for people who have been convicted of heresy. Excommunicated people are required to pay penance and perform public service in order to be accepted into the Church again, although some cases are deemed worthy of banishment. After election, the Holy See appoints: *The Cardinal of Fortitude, who oversees The Knights Templar *The Cardinal of Justice, who oversees the Grand Adjucation and the Inquisitors *The Cardinal of Prudence, who oversees the collection of tithes and operates the charities across the kingdom *The Cardinal of Temperance, who oversees all scholarly institutions, monasteries, and universities The Holy Church has its own levies stationed in cathedrals across every major city in the country, but two-thirds of those levies can be raised by the King at any given moment. The Church is taxed accordingly to its owned lands. The Monarch of Valoria has absolute power and is seen by the nation as Chosen by The First Founder, Galbados. Court Parliament policies can be vetoed at Monarch's discretion, but Court Parliament has constitutional right to depose of Monarch for the good of the nation if he is deemed by The Pope as well as Imperial Court to be unfit for duties. Under the Monarch of Valoria are: *The Imperial Court composed of aristocrats, courtiers and advisors. *The Court Parliament, which is populated by aristocrats with landed titles, as well as aristocrats distinguished for their service in the military, economy, administration, or culture. *The Parliament votes to recommend the following: **Recommend policies **Nominate a Minister to oversee the varying ministries like the Ministry of Logothetes, Ministry of Granaries, and Ministry of Pure Water **Nominate a Civil Magistrate to govern a Praefecture and chair its Council **Nominate a Judicial Rectorate, the executors of the law and administrators of the legal insitutions *The Lowenritter, which has the following structure **The Lions' Table, which conducts military affairs and appoints The Royal Guard **The Lions' Helm, which conducts naval affairs **The Riskbreakers **The Civic Arm, which is branched into two paths: ***The Knights of the Peace, who wander and patrol the Kingdom to uphold imperial justice ***The Royal Investigators, who gather information or investigate situations that compromise imperial justice The Dukes and Counts of Valoria are vassals of the Monarch, and pay taxes to the Monarch on the lands to which they claim titles. Two-thirds of their personal levies can be raised by the Monarch at any given moment. Their taxes contribute to the extensive centralized administration and bureaucracy of which their fiefs benefit as well. *Dukes and Counts have their own privy councils, and these councils are composed of their constituents (noble or otherwise) *Dukes and Counts spend half their time or more in Valorsplatz's Imperial Court in order to influence Parliament and manage power relations due to nation's heavy centralization *Dukes and Counts can assign members of their court to serve them in the Imperial Court, which is a more distinguished position than being an administrator at the duchal or municipal level, i.e. a highly-regarded noble in a duchy earns more prestige working on the national level at the Imperial Court